ET
by godivaraphael
Summary: Kurt finds himself in love with Rachel's boyfriend, the lead of Vocal Adrenaline. His touch is foreign, supernatural, even, but is he... extra terrestrial? And what about those disappearances in town? And would that change Kurt's feelings for him? Slash
1. You're So Hypnotizing

It was a dark and stormy night in Lima, Ohio. Irma Pillsbury and her husband, Bob, were relaxing in their remote little cottage that was placed in the dead centre of a field. You see, Irma may have been a country girl, but her heart belonged in the city; it took her only one trip to New York to convince her that she wanted a glamorous, celebrity life. Unfortunately, she found out she was pregnant with her first child after an intimate evening with the local doctor's son; a strict religious upbringing brought her to not use contraception, but her passion lead her to an intense affair with the man. Her heart wanted her to pack up and move to New York, leaving her small town boy toy back in Lima, but that baby tied her down to the one place she always wanted to leave. So, her she was, sixty five years old, knitting sweaters in the lowly shack she called home, lazily watching television with her good for nothing husband.

"Tea!" Ironically, for a doctor's son and his wife, Bob and Irma didn't really know much about mental health, so what they would call 'forgetfulness', the average man would call Alzheimer's disease. So, instead of getting the old coot committed promptly, Irma reluctantly got up, and went to get him a cup of tea. The kitchen was stacked full of various trinkets from the exquisite places the couple had been in the past; of course, exquisite by Bob's standard. They were the proud owners of a brochure promoting the only town with a dog for a mayor, which Bob had practically died of excitement upon feeding him. Sometimes Irma felt like spiking Bob's tea with something; what, she was human! An entire existence with somebody so suffocatingly boring was sad enough, but now her life was coming to a close, and she still hadn't been able to accomplish all of her dreams. Sure she wasn't going to be an ingenue on Broadway now, but she would like to travel somewhere other than the grocery store every once and a while. "Tea!" This was what she dealt with almost every single day, the moron whining away about one thing or another. She often suspected his hearing was degenerating too, because many of his obnoxious cries were far louder than they needed to be, just like the ridiculously loud television set. As she poured the kettle water into Bob's favorite mug, she glanced around the room, and looked at the portraits of their three children. As much as she hated Bob, and what his raging hormones did to her, she couldn't ever hate her own children, as they were quite wonderful. Well, that was motherhood talking, they were quite average, really, apart from Emma, who happened to be a bit OCD after- "Tea!" There was that starved twenty year old in Irma that wanted to kill the man, and as she watched lightning pass by the house, she prayed something miraculous would happen, and she could finally go to live her dreams. The window filled up with bright beams of light, and Irma was more than stunned by the display. It didn't look like lightning, but what else could it be. "Tea!"

"Coming, old man!" The voice roared out of poor Irma's throat, which probably needed the tea at this point more than the sack of useless rotting away on the living room sofa. "Here is your tea, sweetie."

"Sugar?"

"We're out of sugar, remember?" Of course he didn't, but she didn't want to have this drag on too long. What was the point in telling the guy there was something wrong with him if he was going to forget that as well later? She placed the mug in her husband's shaky hands, and sat down to watch the television.

"... And that's how Sue sees it. Back to you, Rod." Irma couldn't stand that woman. Her youngest daughter told her many a story about the horrible cheerleading coach who always made sure to torture her future son-in-law. Emma, who could actually stand Bob, wanted her father to be there to walk her down the aisle, so Irma begged the lord many a time to just have Will put a ring on it before the old man decayed. "I'm sorry, but I'm being told that for my viewers who happen to be mentally handicapped, I am being asked to tell you about some complete nonsense story that only the insanely superstitious or mental institution inhabitants would believe in the slightest. It appears as if UFO spottings have been reported in this quaint little town; to clarify, in this case, the incredibly uncommon usage of the term is applied, Unidentified Flying Object, as oppose to my patented Ugly, Fat, and Obtuse acronym that has been featured on both CNN and the Twitter page of one Spencer Pratt. I'm already bored of this topic, so, considering Rod's vast experience in doing the horizontal salsa with Andrea, I believe he would be better off to explain what a horrific alien encounter would be like."

"Oh my! Bob, did you hear that? Isn't that just about the craziest thing you've- Bob? Bob!" And just like that, Bob Pillsbury was dead. His decrepit corpse lay sprawled across the living room floor, and, just as he would have wanted it, his tea remained unspilled. At first Irma had an overwhelming panic at the spot of her now deceased husband; what happened, how would the kids feel, isn't this just horrible? But the horrible thing was that when she asked herself how she could live without him, she realized this answer was by finally living.

"I'm glad you came to that conclusion." Irma turned from her husband's dead body to see a remarkably fimiliar face staring right in her direction. The man looked just about her own age, which was quite impossible, because, if you were Irma, he would have looked that way since she was six years old.

"You. I thought you were dead." The man her own age laughed heartily, clearly disconcerted at the sight of the body on the floor.

"You thought wrong. So, ready to finally start living?"

Kurt Hummel hated his life. Not in a suicidal, 'ready to just give up and die' way, but with an active passion that begged to change things. After a mocking bet made by Mercedes, stating that Kurt would pay his best friend $20 for every loving glance he made at Finn in one day, he found himself out $260. Who is that desperate? And it wasn't like things with his future husband (or civil unionized partner) were moving too quickly, or at all. In fact, since the whole 'I Honestly Love You' thing, Finn had stayed out of Kurt's way most of the time in fear of being jumped. Finn's frumpy mother had started seeing Kurt's dad, Burt, but the more and more Kurt thought over this plan, the more it sounded like a terrible idea. So, that and his obvious absence of solos in Glee club resulted in his conclusion that Kurt Hummel hated his life.

"I want to marry that." Kurt jumped from his seat, and turned to see that Finn was gesturing towards Kurt. Finally. He realized his true love was right in front of him all along, and once he could see past Rachel's gargantuan nose, it was clear that- "Kurt, I said 'what are you staring at'?" Great, he did it again. The crazy look of romantic desire that Finn was so afraid of. God, this was like some bad teen romantic comedy, hearing things that weren't actually happening, seeing things that weren't actually happening, like that really cute guy walking into Glee club right now, wait, what? Kurt felt a hand rip into his chest and pull any and all feelings about that ridiculously tall Frankenteen right out, leaving him to stare right at this magnificent creature. Kurt was a good judge of character, so he believed, unless he was incorrect, in which case he was even worse than most people thought. But, if he was right, this mystery guy was sensitive, but not effeminate, strong, but not rough, talented, without a shred of modesty, caring, but not overbearing, and, if his eyes didn't deceive him, hot. It was as if the lights of the choir room had all directed on this new guy, accenting his perfectly chiseled, but not over defined, features. He ran one of his gorgeous hands through his even more gorgeous hair, but then Kurt felt his heart stop; the other hand was in the hand of Rachel, which meant this was Jesse St. James.

"I'll see you later, Rach." The boy gave Rachel a quick hug, while, to Kurt's pleasure, she leaned in for a non-existent kiss. Kurt prayed to whatever god may have existed that he could have a boy like that. Just then, he could have sworn he saw Jesse turn and wink ever so softly at him. His irregular heartbeat sent him swooning over Jesse, but little did he know, that wasn't going to be the only irregular thing in this relationship.


	2. Could You Be An Angel?

Chapter two! So, no music yet, but hopefully, there will be... soon enough. Enjoy!

* * *

"Kurt. Kurt. Kurt!" Kurt felt himself jump absentmindedly, leaving his deep trance. Mercedes was now in his bad books, because Kurt's fantasy of Jesse crashing his wedding with Finn, and marrying the fashionista instead had just gotten to the good parts. Kurt figured he had just a small problem with getting too serious too fast, but frankly, who wouldn't? A wink? That was more than anyone in all of Lima had given him his entire life! Minus Mercedes, but that was just bizarre. Jesse may not have been interested, but he wasn't repulsed, and even looked a little... no, he shouldn't go there. Crushing on straight guys was a slippery slope Kurt found himself on far, far too often. You see, it all began in first grade...

* * *

Kurt Hummel was just a little boy, but his mother had taught him plenty of things about fashion. But no matter what his mother told him, she always managed to find an exception to the rule. She once told him that an excess of sequins at an older age was a tacky look, but never failed to put on his favorite silver dress of hers, which happened to be covered in sequins. Prints were cute, but many could be tactless and tasteless, even though pajamas of just the same kind were their favorite on their Hummel movie nights, which usually consisted of just Kurt's mother, Kurt, and the newest stage-to-cinema masterpiece. Kurt had never been told anything about what a paper dress, chapped lips, dry skin, and thinned out hair did for your style, but he watched as his mother went through that all in a hospital bed. And while every little moment he shared with his mother was magical, when he looked down at his little suit at her funeral and thought of her 'black is slimming' advice, he cried bitter and angry tears at his mother's leaving him. While Burt was making sure to let no comfort food go to waste at the pot luck buffet, Kurt snook out of the horribly stiff venue, and went, tears streaming down his face, to just get some perspective. As strange and non-musical Lima always felt to the boy, he did like the way the tall grass scratched against his ankles, and the blue sky was completely clear of clouds on this spring afternoon. Walking through the seemingly empty streets, Kurt tried his best not to make his sobs audible, but found all of the sites where his mother once stood to be devastating. How could they never walk together on this street again? He loved his dad, and his dad loved him, but he could never really understand things his mom always got.

"Hey!" Kyle Turner was the resident school bully, and, as fate would have it, would have seen Kurt for the first time out of school in his entire life. All alone. And crying. "What's the matter, Hummel? Realize you're so stupid you don't got any friends?" Kurt didn't bother to protest, or even point out how grammatically incorrect the bully's statement was, making the other boy remarkably dumber. Instead, he wiped his tears and kept walking, until he felt a sharp shove right on the back of his head, straight into the pavement. Kurt's vision blurred as his tears welled up in his eyes, refusing to spill in front of his assailant. He never understood why these guys wanted to pick on him. He was smaller, sure, but that didn't make any sense; didn't their moms teach them to love everyone, differences included? Kurt didn't want to try and make a run for it instead, so he lay on the ground, trying to ignore the stinging pain of scraping his palms on the pavement. "Did I say you could go anywhere?" Kurt heard footsteps, and prayed that it was his father, but it wasn't; it was a kid his age. So, Kurt closed his eyes, and hoped they would just go in for the kill, and not drag it out any longer then they had to.

"Leave him alone, Turner!" Kurt looked up to see a boy around his age, with thick, black curly hair, crouched right next to him. Kurt didn't understand it, but he felt a warm, fuzzy feeling as he looked at this boy, like he had lit a light somewhere in his chest. The oversized bully scoffed at the pair, but upon realizing the odds of two against one, regardless of size, made him take the losses, and stalk off, not before giving ridiculous glares at the boy. "Are you OK?" His eyes were a deep, chestnut brown, and Kurt could feel his face glowing red, and his heart beating super duper fast.

"Yeah- uh, thank you for- for saving me. That was nice." Kurt wasn't sure if he was saying the right thing. You see, whenever he tried to be nice to boys his own age, they all gave him looks like he had grown to heads, and picked on him even more. But the boy's face glowed in a similar fashion, just with a lot more confidence.

"Don't sweat it. I'm Charlie, by the way. You're..."

"Kurt Hummel." Charlie beamed right back at him after Kurt announced his full name, the two boys now seated right in the middle of the sidewalk. "So, how do you know Kyle?" It was strange how oddly seriously children took bullies. When Kurt grew older, he would realize that they're words, shoves, and actions were nothing but representations of their own faults. Until then, he would fear bullies as if they were the plague. Charlie shared an equally morbid look as he talked about Kyle.

"He's my neighbor, my mommy is friend with his mommy." Kurt then looked down, and realized exactly what day it was. His mother's funeral. Kurt then found himself in a horrible state of panic, as tears started to fill up in his eyes, and he turned to his new friend, and felt horribly embarrassed.

"I have to go. Bye Charlie!" Then, Kurt was up, sprinting up the hill to the funeral service, trying his best to let these rebel tears flow before facing his dad. His dad had been crying a lot lately, and the last thing he wanted was for him to be even more upset. Burt saw Kurt sprinting in his direction, and immediately swooped in, picking the boy up, and resting his arms around him in a tight hug. "Can we go home now, daddy?" Burt nodded solemnly, not being able to find the right words to say to his son. Kurt's eyes couldn't help but welling up with more tears as he watched out the car window, and they drove past that very sidewalk where he met his hero.

* * *

"Kurt!"

"Huh?"

"You've got to stop doing that! Look, we were talking about Rachel. Did you notice how out of it she was in today's rehearsal?" Kurt, when he wasn't thinking of the life that felt so foreign to him now, or of the birth of a red hot love affair with the star of Vocal Adrenaline, had realized in the day's rehearsal, she had been insanely distant. While singing, her eyes seemed glazed over, unfocused, and her usually disgustingly desperate displays of eye sex with Finn were limited to just mere glances. She seemed disinterested. She was tripping over her own feet, not clumsily, but like her feet wouldn't move the way she wanted them to. Kurt had even caught her forgetting lyrics that day, which he had never seen her do before. Of course, who wouldn't be distracted, dating the stunningly gorgeous Jesse St. James, with hair like spun gold, and an ass that looked carved out of granite, then wrapped in silk. And when he wore those skinny jeans today, Kurt was just about ready to melt when certain bulges couldn't help but show off how well endowed he was when it came to his-

"Kurt!" Mercedes. Crap.

"Yeah, sorry, Mercedes, flash backs, dream sequences, it's all very- Finnlike." Mercedes scoffed, then swiveled to her best friend, looking just about ready to slap the boy.

"Hold up. Finnlike? As in, like your ridiculous crush on that oaf of a boy? As in, a crush like that, but isn't that?" Kurt's eyes immediately went down to the floor, only her loud 'tisk' of disapproval being any sign she read him like a book. "Look, honey, I'll pretend you don't have some crush on McBroadway so I can save you the embarrassment, but he's fake dating Rachel. I don't think you'll be getting action from him, real or fake." Kurt looked on in shock at how quickly Mercedes had been able to guess the nature of his dilemma. "Look, call me tonight, I've got to go and talk to someone who doesn't look like their eyes are turning into satellite disks. Bye, white boy, love you!" Kurt gave his best friend a quick hug, laughing to himself about how well they knew each other. But something felt weird, you know, about that story, he just had to piece it together...

* * *

"Kurt, can you get the door?" Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to let anyone into the house while his dad was on the couch, bawling his eyes out of his wedding photos. It was just a couple hours after the funeral, but it's felt like today, Kurt was the parent, and Burt was the child, only Burt couldn't be consoled by anybody. Kurt figured, though, now wasn't the best time to not do as his dad asked, so he rushed to the front door, hoping it wasn't one of the neighbor's kids trying to throw an egg at his head again.

"Hey, Kurt!" It was Charlie. Beaming at him just as widely as before, a basket of sorts with elaborate blankets covering something underneath. A part of Kurt began to hurt as he imagined Charlie may have already heard what happened to his mother.

"Hey. Uh, do you want to talk outside, my dad's kind of-" A loud sob erupted from the living room, and it took a lot of willpower for neither boy to burst into laughter. They scrambled onto the front lawn, only basket in hand, smiling brightly at one and other. "I'm sorry I ran off like that, that wasn't very nice."

"It's OK, you looked sad, and I figured you might have needed to go somewhere. I get it." Kurt looked into his deep brown eyes, and couldn't believe how understanding his new friend was being. Those deep, enticing, entrancing, chestnut eyes, just like... Jesse.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry, I just had to. School started up again for me, because, as a super lucky Canuck, we start school the second week of September, as oppose to August, like most Americans. Unfortunately, we end in mid-late June, so you guys have it better. Anyways, I hope I'll be able to update often, but I'm an extra curricular freak (band, drama, yearbook, outside of school courses, classical guitar outside of school), so if you don't hear from me for a while, I didn't pull an Irma Pillsbury and get abducted. So, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm glad you were able to read it; well, I'm guessing you did if you got this far. Until next time!


	3. Dancing On My Own

New chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Stop! It's not that funny!" Kurt was nine years old, and the little boy who ran around Lima with tears streaming down his face was completely gone. His dad, well, they didn't know why exactly, but they had talked less and less as they got older, and Kurt figured it had something to do with his mother. Really, with everything happening at home, he should have been an emotional wreck. But, he had Charlie. He was nine, and what was weird, is he didn't look too much different from when they first met, but in some ways, he did. Kurt noticed his eyes were brown, like, a deep, dark brown, and he didn't know why, but that made his heart race really fast, especially when they looked into his own eyes. He had lips, of course, like all humans do, but Kurt couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to press his lips against the other boy's. But he figured that was just him going crazy, that's all. He even used to feel this weird, burning tingly feeling whenever Charlie talked to girls, like his face was going beet red, and his heart might jump out of it's chest, but all of that would go away when Charlie smiled at him. He loved spending time with him, except when he found out all about Kurt's cosmetics collection; he always had to makeover Kurt. At first, Kurt always cried in horror whenever the boy did him over like a prettier boy, instead of a 1920's film star, but eventually, he kind of liked it. Now, they were curling Kurt's hair, because Kurt had previously said he wanted hair like Charlie's, which caused them both to blush furiously. Kurt taught him roughly how to use the curling iron, but he would look up, and always see Charlie playing with Kurt's hair, annoying him to great end. Now, little plastic bugs were ending up in his hair, which most certainly was not glamorous.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just, I like the way your hair feels, all soft and fluffy..." The moment felt stiff and unmoving, and that was when Kurt realized this felt like The Moment. You know, The Moment where he runs through the airport terminal to tell a woman he loves her, or The Moment where the ex-boyfriend tells the bride he is the man she should be with. The Moment where the football star shoves aside his head cheerleading ex-girlfriend, and throws the geeky girl into a passionate kiss. It was weird, though, Kurt had never seen something like that happen in a movie with two boys, but he couldn't help but think it would be-

"Hot!" Charlie's brain was floating off to a similar place Kurt's did, and with just the slightest slip, he burned his best friend right on his forehead. "Charlie, I should never have trusted you to do my hair, only professional stylists should be grooming my locks!" Kurt tried to sound angry, but really, he just came off as a little bit annoyed. He couldn't stay too mad at the boy. Charlie couldn't believe what he was doing, but he turned towards Kurt, put the iron down, and ever so gently kissed the burn mark on Kurt's forehead.

"Better?" Kurt gulped loudly, then nodded happily, both far too shy to say anything more. So, they just kept doing Kurt's locks, as Kurt prayed the boy might slip again.

* * *

"Hey, dad! How was your day?" Kurt's voice sounded as sweet and bubbly as the emotions skipping around in his chest. Him and Charlie went to different schools, but they always made time to meet after school. Burt looked quite intense, and, with a look of pure remorse, handed the little boy a note. "What's this?"

'Dear Kurt Hummel,

I'm moving and not coming back. I'll miss you.

From Charlie.'

Kurt didn't understand. Why was his best friend moving? Was it the kiss? He knew it, it had to be that. Boys weren't supposed to have The Moment, were they? Even more than he missed the boy he had bubbly feelings for, he missed his best friends. So, for the first time since they met, Kurt sobbed hard, and once again, Burt was there to offer him support. If only those were Charlie's arms around him...

* * *

"Hey, Charlie!" Jesse's entire body stiffened in the middle of the McKinley High parking lot, and he ever so slowly turned around. He didn't even need to look to see who was calling him, because even though he couldn't help himself, it was clear the slightest prompting at Kurt would remind him of their... experiences. Jesse began walking towards Kurt, but the boy was so angry, that his feet took him to Jesse in a matter of seconds. "So, do you mind telling me- what the hell are you doing here? And why are you called Jesse? Oh, wait, sorry, I forgot one question, what was it again- why did you leave and just give me a lousy note to remember you by?"

"That's an awful lot of questions, don't you think?" Jesse's calm and suave attitude set Kurt into fits of maniacal laughter.

"Wow, this is rich, so, you singlehandedly ruined my childhood, and here you are, annoyed I'm asking too many questions? Cause, you know, I have a lot more questions, like, why did you kiss me-" Jesse's face darkened considerably as this was said, "so unless you want to answer those questions, how about you just tell me what I've already so politely asked you to." Jesse sighed, then turned to his former best friend.

"Look, Kurt, you shouldn't have to get involved in this, besides, why would you want anything to do with me, you hate me-"

"I hate you because I want everything to do with you! Do you think I forgot about what we had? What you did? I hate myself, because, no matter what you do to me, one thing will always stay certain. I love you." Kurt couldn't believe the words that were slipping out of his mouth. Well, Charlie/Jesse got up and left in the middle of the night before, so who said it wouldn't happen again? He needed to make sure that he knew what he was leaving this time. Jesse sighed sadly, then pulled a crumpled note out of his jacket pocket, placing it into Kurt's hand.

"Please, Kurt, just- forgive me. Forgive me, and move on." Kurt wanted to protest. But what was the point? He couldn't chain him down and make him feel the way. If he didn't want to stay, then forcing him would just be the opposite of everything that meant so much to Kurt; someone loving him. He unfolded the old, crumpled paper, and, in neat pencil crayon, read what appeared to be a letter.

'Hey, Kurt! I am really sorry, but my parents just told me that I have to leave Lima, we're moving. I just wanted to say that I'll never forget you. You weren't just my best friend, but if you felt the same way, then my first love. That's kind of weird, saying to another guy, but I feel it, and I hope it's not too weird for you, too. I hope where we're going has letters, but I'm not too sure, it's kind of distant. Anyway, good bye, Kurt, and remember, I'll come back for you one day!"

Kurt wasn't sure he understood. So, Charlie, Jesse, whoever this was, loved him just as much as he did... once upon a time, of course. The more and more he talked to Jesse, the more he felt like a total stranger- they once had a connection, so it was worth pursuing. Casually, though, Kurt didn't have the wardrobe picked out for epic romance, especially because it generally meant travel, which he most certainly didn't have a suitcase large enough for. But all cliches aside, one thing confused Kurt quite thoroughly. Why didn't Jesse give him the letter back when he was Charlie? And more importantly, if he didn't write the other letter, then who did?

* * *

Sad. Someone is bitter about childhood friends, I bet you couldn't tell, right? Ha, no iron burns, but enough of the emotional kind to make me take it out on my characters. Anyway, pouring out emotions aside, I hope you liked/loved/wanted to marry this chapter! Feedback is appreciated! Until next time!


	4. You're My Lucky Star

So, this new chapter is a little bit longer, but not by much. No music yet, but perhaps there will be. I know nothing about comics, sorry, my good friend Google helped me with that part. Don't take anything I say about geeks too seriously, I love nerds, they're awesome, and this just was necessary for the plot and such. So, no hard feelings? Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Oh, sorry for the cliche phone talk with Mercedes, I couldn't resist!

* * *

"And then she was all like, 'Oh, no you didn't', and then she was like 'oh, yes I did!'. Kurt? Kurt? Are you even listening to me?" Mercedes was starting to get annoyed with her best friend. Kurt had been zoning off all day, and even though being scattered around your crush made sense, him and Jesse were sharing the same planet, not the same room. "Look, Kurt, you've been acting really strange lately. You know, distract, kind of like Rachel." The gears in Kurt's head started to turn, and he mentally smacked himself. No, there was no way he could make this a supernatural thing; in this world, vampires and werewolves were myths. Besides, he was pale as it was, so an undead guy might be unflattering to his complexion. No, it had to be a coincidence that he experienced the same emotions Rachel did when in contact with Jesse. And that all of those local disappearances started around the time he started dating Rachel. "Hey, did you hear about Ms. Pillsbury's mom?"

"What, no, what happened?" Mercedes then went into an extremely detailed retelling of what the 5 main press releases had stated so far. She said what show the couple were watching when the event occurred, the cardigan brand the old man croaked in, and even the brand of tea he was drinking that happened to be poisoned. The one thing that nobody could explain was where Irma Pillsbury had gone off to.

"The tea went to testing, but whatever poison that was used couldn't have been gotten by Irma. The woman almost never left the house, and this couldn't have been made locally. People think it's somewhere kind of distant." Kind of distant. Like where Jesse went. "Kurt!"

"Sorry, just- OK, promise you won't think I'm totally insane?" Mercedes made a noise that technically meant 'yes', but screamed 'if it's embarrassing enough, and not traumatizing, half of McKinley will know by tomorrow'. But Kurt had to tell somebody, so this was his only shot. "Well, there was this boy-"

"Oh my god!"

"-when I was 6!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, I was 6, and we met the day of mother's funeral, and we were friends ever since. Then, one day, when he was curling my hair-" Mercedes' loud chortling could be heard from Kurt's receiver, annoying him quite a bit. "Cut it out! Anyway, he burned me, then kissed my forehead." Mercedes immediately stopped making any noises of any kind. This was the part Kurt could always rely on her for; honesty and compassion. She only ever really joked when she thought nothing was going on, so it seemed as if the story actually caught her attention for once. And considering Kurt once talked on the phone for three hours about how Finn's ass felt when he slapped it during 'Push It', moments like this were few and far between in the friendship. "I come home from school the next day, ready to play, and I get a note saying he left town. But, get this. I had a hunch of sorts-"

"Oh, honey, don't, we all know where your hunches end up!" Mercedes just couldn't help herself. The boy could delude himself far too easily when it came to things like this. Sure he hated pure fantasy, but he still couldn't distinguish what was real and what was not. He was never going to be a stereotypically romantic comedy lead.

"Wait, 'Cedes, it gets good. Really good. I saw Jesse in the parking lot, then shouted out to him, 'Hey, Charlie!'. And he turned around."

"That doesn't mean-"

"Then he admitted it, and gave me the note he wanted to give me when he moved away." Mercedes gasped quietly. Kurt was... right? Which meant-

"Oh my god, I guy likes you! Baby, I'm so happy for you! This is so huge, we're-"

"No, 'Cedes, because nothing has changed. He's still with Rachel. And he even said he doesn't want me to get involved in 'this', whatever that means. 'Forgive me, and move on'."

"Oh, that's sweet, that means he cares about you. I bet he's dark, brooding and tortured, not open to love, but one lucky guy will show him what he's missing out on." Mercedes little ode to classic love was slightly nauseating, but Kurt definitely got what she was saying. He had been dreaming of the exact same thing half of his life. Who didn't? But he couldn't help but wonder that if Charlie/Jesse wanted him to back off, what was it that he was hiding? It had to be pretty dark if after all they had been through, Charlie was still willing to throw it all away. "Hello? Earth to Kurt?"

"Oh, sorry." Kurt was pretty much done with this phone conversation. He just had to know what was going on with Jesse lately. Minus Finn's one show of affection in the hallway, which meant practically nothing, Charlie was Kurt's only memory of a nice boy doing something for him. They did just about everything together, but by no means was Charlie what some would call 'girly'. He was sweet, caring, but also rough around the edges. He liked looking nice, but never followed handbooks or silly rules, one thing Kurt felt he could always learn from him. This was Kurt's best friend, really his first love. He had to go through with this. Kurt had to know what was going on; so, when in doubt, there was only one place he knew he could go. "Hey, 'Cedes, meet me in the mall in twenty minutes!"

* * *

The mall was like an oasis in a sea of Lima Losers. Sure there were some places that could only be described as tacky and tasteless, but for the most part, it was the only place where outside influences were appreciated. They had gotten their first Versace store just a couple of months ago, and the Louis Vuitton had become a regular stomping ground for Mercedes and Kurt, who knew all of the employees by name. It was often when you could be yourself in this town, and people respected you for it, but here, everyone loved how fashion savvy Kurt was. The pair of best friends were walking around the mall with low fat smoothies in hand, and whenever they were in bad form, they always knew the one place to go.

"Geek central. Signs that there are even lamer kids at school than us." And as much as Kurt hated to say it, it was so true. Somehow, the mall had managed to get an action figure store, video game store, comic store, and novelty shop to all be within the same strip, causing the perfect alignment of total geekiness. Kids like this reminded Kurt that there was no way he was in the subbasement of popularity, because he had to be several levels above these people. Mercedes loved seeing the older guys with protruding guts and bleached blonde affairs strut around this section, as they always did, and even sometimes buying toys of the racy variety from the speciality shop (Kurt could never get the image out of his mind). But Kurt didn't just like making fun of these people; sometimes it was refreshing to see these people act so true to themselves. So what if they, at there core, were totally geeky and unfashionable, because at least they were genuine, right? So, regardless of exact reason, Kurt and Mercedes were hovering around this section, looking for a victim for their harsh fashion critique. "Hey, Kurt, why don't you just go into the comic book store, look for some geeks, and I'll check out the figurine shop for some nerds of my own. Good luck!" Kurt always felt a little guilty scoping out for ugly people, but at least he wasn't saying that to their faces, like Coach Sylvester. So, trying to be as subtle as possible, Kurt flipped through some random comic he couldn't recognize the plot of.

"You know, I never would have pegged for an Aliens fan." Kurt jumped up in complete alarm at some stranger talking to him. Who the hell did this guy think he was, a total geek striking up conversation, with his stupid comic book knowledge, witty judgements, and- and wow. Kurt wasn't sure if this guy was a victim of body swapping technology, but it was a miracle the guy didn't torch the place; hot didn't begin to describe how smoking he was. He brushed his wavy hair off of his forehead, smiling at Kurt, as he tried to come up with something to say.

"Uh, I like Aliens, they're all... extra terrestrial and stuff?" The boy just laughed at Kurt, and Kurt tried desperately hard to see the humor of falling flat on his face in front of mystery hot guy. Mercedes was not going to be impressed to hear this story.

"I'm Wes. And, apart from being a little flustered, you are..."

"Kurt." Kurt wisely left out the Hummel, because while this guy seemed nice enough, that's usually how the horror movie always started. Things were getting complicated in his life enough lately to need to add abduction to the list.

"Kurt. Well, I wouldn't believe any of that stuff in the comic about aliens, total garbage." Kurt was now truly confused. Was this just shameless flirting? His smile said so, but there was almost an underlying confidence that said something... more.

"Oh, really? So, professor, what do you think I should know about aliens?" Wes beamed back at the boy, happy to see him with a little more confidence then he first suspected.

"Well, there is a really vicious breed stalking the mall today. But don't worry, they never go after two guys who have already made plans to go for dinner tonight." Kurt wasn't exactly sure what to say. It wasn't a dream pick up line, if anything, it was pretty desperate, but what was he supposed to say. Sorry, hot stuff, my crush when I was six is back in town with a girlfriend, I have to go stalk him? So, Kurt figured, it was time to fight the aliens.

"Well, let's make sure we stay completely safe, then, won't we?"

* * *

Duh-duh-duh! Looks like Kurt's found a new squeeze. Don't worry, Kurt and Jesse will have their time together. But Wes knows a lot more about real aliens then he's letting on... sorry, forget the lame cliffhanger. Until next time!


	5. You Opened My Eyes

New chapter! I hope you like it. Sorry, I meant to post two, but guess what? I saw Fefe Dobson live today! If you don't know who she is, she is a 25 year old Canadian singer/songwriter who is beyond talented. I love her newer stuff, and her show today was amazingly good. Check out Ghost on Youtube. Anyway, shameless plugins aside, enjoy!

* * *

"You know, I never pegged you for a night at the arcade kind of guy." It was true. Apart from Wes being a total geek, he was insanely hot, and a place like this didn't deserve this kind of melting godliness. I mean, really, half of the place, boys and girls, were checking out his assets while he Dance Dance Revolution'ed it up in a pair of amazingly well fitted jeans, Kurt included. He didn't know why he went through with this in the first place, but he figured going through with something like a date wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, would it? Well, they never defined it as a date, but come on, you'd have to be blind to see it as anything else. So, after Kurt made sure to include the stereotypical 'teaching you how to shoot' snuggling moment at that godawful hunting game (poor virtual deer), they decided to break for some pizza. It was coated in grease and trans fats, but Kurt figured that his heart's rapid pace could have burned a thousand calories a minute around Wes, so it couldn't hurt.

"Well, I guess I just like to have fun, regardless of what other people think. I think we've had fun, and regardless of what other people think, I'd like to take you out again on another date." There, he said it, a date; proof Kurt wasn't delusional. But it didn't feel as great as he thought it would to hear it out loud. He couldn't stop thinking about Charlie/Jesse, and all of the strange coincidences that kept occurring.

"Hey, I don't mean to be a buzz-kill, but back to earlier, and all that alien stuff... you don't really believe in aliens, do you?" Wes laughed shyly, and took a big bite out of his slice of carbs.

"Maybe, I don't know. I was thinking we should try some laser tag after this, maybe-"

"Don't change the subject, alien boy." Wes laughed nervously at his little pet name, and Kurt was starting to get nervous. Was this some crazy, alien stalking freak show that thinks a romantic evening out is tracking UFO's with a tinfoil radar gun? Because while Kurt knew he couldn't have Charlie, he was pretty sure he could do better than that. Cute and crazy had a fine line between them, and he was praying that Wes' answers would put him on the side that didn't end in running for the nearest exit. "So, you believe in aliens. Big deal. Tell me something about aliens that I never would have guessed."

"Well, you know about the elderly woman who vanished in the middle of the night, right?" Kurt nodded, unsure of exactly where this was going. Irma Pillsbury had been common talk within McKinley, but he didn't even know if Wes was from the area, let alone a WMHS student. He probably collected newspaper clippings about this stuff, which meant that Kurt was about ready to strap on his running shoes, and bolt from crazy town. "Well, she disappeared the same night as a bunch of UFO spottings, and based on the angles and distances of the people who saw said flying saucer, it is predicted the UFO was right above Irma Pillsbury's house." Kurt was now starting to become a little antsy. Aliens didn't exist. Right? He wasn't afraid of Wes at this point, he actually thought his little mathematical solutions for extra terrestrial life was kind of adorable, but what exactly did this mean? Hypothetically, of course, aliens didn't exist, as Kurt often reminded himself as Wes continued. "And, even further proof. The poison that killed Irma's husband came from a distant source, and while the media refuses to acknowledge this fact, I know what it was. Water extracted from the ice caps on Mars." Kurt spat his Diet Coke right out of his mouth and onto the tabletop, embarassed on one hand, kind of freaked out on the other. "I know, it sounds crazy, but it's not, I have proof. A sample." Wes reached into his satchel and pulled out a vial of what could have been Earth water, but glowed so mysteriously that there was no way it was of this world.

"How did you get this?"

"My dad works for the police department, but my mother specializes in occult studies. I've taken it as my hobby to investigate the paranormal. But don't think that makes me some kind of freak, it's not like I'm going out with a radar gun made out of tinfoil to track aliens. This is just what I do in my spare time, trying to understand the mysteries of the world." Kurt felt a little guilty when Wes talked about tinfoil radar guns. He really needed to work on his judgmental nature. But then Kurt noticed Wes staring at his hand, and started to feel just as creeped out as he did before. "Where did you get that?" Wes was gesturing towards a ring that was seated right on Kurt's hand, snugly fitting on his pinky finger. Truth be told, he had no clue who gave it to him. A year after Charlie left, on the day, he received this ring in the mail, anonymously of course, and never really bothered to think anything of it. If it was from his first love, he would wear it proudly, regardless of whatever was going on.

"Why do you ask?" Kurt wasn't just about ready to put his cards on the table to some stranger. Wes tracked aliens, and a part of him new if this ring appeared like it was from the far reaches of the galaxy, he would be the first one to find Jesse and probe him, or whatever they do to these creatures. Charlie/Jesse wasn't an alien, but Wes wasn't going to believe that so readily.

"That rock is literally made out of a shooting star. A ball of ice." Kurt looked down at the ring, and noticed just how possible that could have been. The stone itself was an iridescent blue, which for the first few months, was always cool to the touch; and once, he even tried to break the thing in anger, thinking about the boy who abandoned him, and it just wouldn't crack. "What's funny is that everybody thinks you make a wish on a shooting star, but in reality, a shooting star is more like a universal cell phone connection. You see, if someone has a piece of a shooting star, and you give another piece to somebody else, they will always be able to hear what their heart is feeling." Kurt started to feel a bit queasy at this point. He wanted to be with Jesse in the choir room, and he turned around, and winked at him. He had to have heard him, there was no way he couldn't have. And why else would he have given him the ring?

"Where does somebody get a ring like that?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Do you mind if I give it to my mom, see what she can deduce from it." Kurt now knew the boy wasn't crazy, but there was absolutely no way he was giving Wes this ring. First off, there was probably nothing they could learn from the ring that Kurt didn't already know. Secondly, if they found who got it, Jesse was as good as gone. So Kurt did the one thing he knew for certain would help him out; lie.

"I can't. Family heirloom, passed down from every father to their first son. My dad would kill me if I gave it to someone else." The expression Wes made at this point was unreadable, and Kurt just felt downright uncomfortable. He had to talk to Charlie/Jesse, that was for certain, because deciding somebody was an alien wasn't the kind of thing you did without consulting them first. Aliens? A couple of hours ago that sounded insane, but it sounded even more insane to ignore this number of coincidences. Fact. UFO's were spotted over Irma Pillsbury's house the night she was abducted, and her husband was poisoned. Fact, her husband was poisoned by ice cap water that can only be found on Mars. Fact, Jesse St. James appeared a day or two within the incident occurring. Fact, Jesse was Charlie, Kurt's long lost friend, who sent him a ring that is made out of a falling star. This had to all mean something, and he wasn't sure just what yet, but he wasn't going to stop until he got to the bottom of it.

* * *

This is my first chapter in the entire story that all took place in one time period. My goal in E.T is to create chapters that are short and sweet, oppose to incredibly long, like Kurt's Anatomy. For those who are reading it, my genius of a brother unplugged my laptop charger, and the battery died, so I lost an entire chapter. I find re-writing chapters to be the most excruciating process of all time, as you want to re-create the juiciness of the original, but it's never exactly right. Well, enough from me, I hope you liked the new chapter! I'm back to school tomorrow, so I doubt I can post as much :( Until next time!


	6. Different DNA

I am really surprised at myself with this chapter. I promised myself this would be a light, fun story, with almost no real content; but I had an epiphany while making dinner, and I felt strongly that I had to go with it. Major twist coming up. Kind of a message a lot of people feel strongly about. So, enjoy!

* * *

Kurt Hummel had to be going insane. That was the only thing that explain what was going on lately in his life. Here he was, sitting in his favorite diner, waiting for a boy who had somewhat of a split personality disorder, except their only real probably was ditching the boy. But what made Kurt insane wasn't the fact he was crawling back to this boy, but the fact this boy may not even be a boy. Kurt smacked his hand against his head, thinking about he let Wes, some random cute boy, influence his opinions. Aliens? How did he actually buy that crap? Maybe that's what desperate people use as conversation on date's. The whole thing had to be a joke, and it would explain a lot too, like why Wes kept laughing flirtatiously at him. Wes probably thought Kurt was so cute, believing his alien story. Kurt couldn't believe what he had done next; he actually used his stupid 'shooting star' ring to phone Jesse/Charlie. And now he had to decide which of the possible horrible things he was now experiencing; he had either bought a ridiculous story, Jesse/Charlie had ditched his half of the ring, or he was being stood up by a freaking alien. He could travel half way around the universe, but not across town for a burger and fries with the boy who loved him? But Kurt was sure at this point Door #1 was his fate. As he started to get out of his seat to go home and never speak of this incident again, he saw Jesse St. James walk into the diner, decked out in a leather jacket and shades. This was a coincidence. Jesse probably went here all the time, yeah, it was his favourite spot in town. Only Kurt had never seen him here before. Kurt wanted to just ditch the place, forget about Charlie/Jesse, but something held him in place, like gravity sadistically gluing him to the tacky diner floor's, just to watch his love walk in his direction. Straight towards him. Then, just like that, Jesse slid into the booth, sitting right across from Kurt, who was too petrified for words.

"You know." Kurt was tempted to say 'know what?', but he wasn't really in the mood for silly games like that. And he most certainly didn't want to hear him say he was an alien. Kurt was stunned. The thoughts in his mind stopped processing, and he stood there, gaping, wishing he had been wrong all along. Why couldn't Jesse have been a mortal jerk, as oppose to an alien? "Look, I wanted to explain everything to you. After everything, you've always cared about me, so I owe you that much." Kurt felt an anger building inside of him, but was afraid to say anything. Their relationship once had nothing to do with who owed who what, but simply true and pure compassion. Kurt was being given a pity explanation, and he didn't want that. That being said, considering this is the same boy who poisons old people and collects falling stars, Kurt wasn't about to push his luck. "I am Charlie. Charlie Peters. I am the boy you knew growing up, but in some ways I'm not. That day we first met when you were six years old- I wasn't six years old."

"I kind of guessed that, considering you're a senior now, and-"

"No. I was a lot older than that. You see, everybody thinks that being... who I am, I can just go into other worlds, other galaxies. It's not that easy. A real body can't handle the pressure of going through atmospheres and asteroid belts. It burns to bits. Where I'm from-"

"Which is?"

"You haven't heard of it." Kurt gave Jesse a cold, disapproving glance.

"Oh. So that's it, huh? My explanation is made up of statements like that? Why bother tell me anything at all if you are going to keep secrets?" Jesse sighed sadly, and looked up to find a waitress standing perkily at the side of their table. "Could I have a vanilla malt and a plate of french fries?" Kurt looked over to Jesse expectantly, and he took the cue to speak.

"Oh, me, well, maybe just make those fries a large, and could I have a chocolate shake? Thanks." The waitress left fairly silently, as Jesse shared a beaming glance with Kurt, who was quite flushed. When they were smaller, they had been fine with sharing food with one and other. In fact, while it earned many a strange glance, they would drink drinks at the same time through different straws, and once reenacted the infamous Lady and the Tramp spaghetti scene. "You know, we were pretty cute as little kids. Still are." Jesse added slyly, and Kurt felt his guard dropping remarkably quickly. Talk about jumping back into the relationship too quickly. Kurt, though, couldn't help but feel like Charlie was the same boy he always was. "But, anyway, back to the logistics. The planet I am from doesn't have a name in your world, because it's not even from your solar system. But we did develop a system where one can capture their spirit, their pure essence, and send it in a capsule through space at the speed of light."

"Wow. That's advanced." Jesse laughed, but Kurt still sensed sadness in his boy- uh, friend's laugh.

"Yeah, well, we had a long time to work on it." Kurt looked at Jesse strangely, and then, he explained. "Our planet, time works differently than it does on Earth. Our earth rotates through days at a rate we find totally normal, a rate our bodies are accustomed to, but really, a year in your time is like fifty or so in mine. But, that's not important right now. What I wanted to say is that we use host bodies from the planet we arrive in to move around in a material form. As Charlie grew up, by himself, of course-"

"Wait. Is Charlie- is he an actual person?" Jesse fiddled with his hands nervously, then, stopped talking as the waitress came in, bringing over the fries and milkshakes. Jesse reached in for a french fry, his fingers meeting Kurt's soft hand, causing both of them, even the usually cocky Jesse, to blush.

"He was. His parents were in a really bad car accident; his mother was dead, so was his father. But Charlie was just brain dead; when the hospital wasn't paying attention, too busy trying to contact his last living relative, I took over his body, escaped, and lived in the abandoned mausoleum by the cemetery. The day I met you was the day I was technically born, as tacky as that sounds." Kurt smiled at Jesse, as he took some more french fries from the plate, making sure to salt them just right. But come to think of it, Kurt had never actually met Charlie's parents; but Burt hadn't either. What would make a grown man let their kid go out without meeting the other-

"I may have done something to Burt's mind to let you visit me." Kurt couldn't believe it. The boy he was sharing fries with, sharing winks and smiles with, was reading and controlling minds?

"Did you ever control my mind?"

"How can you even ask that? I loved you, I couldn't never do something like that to you." Kurt felt like he had been given the thorniest hug in the world. On one hand, he knew Charlie loved him back. On the other, Jesse didn't. And only one was still here with them. But that still raised the question as to why Charlie became Jesse? "Well, that's-"

"Stop. Charlie, I-"

"No." Charlie's voice was surprisingly firm, and Kurt was a little taken back. "I am Jesse, and I was Jesse before I came here. Charlie is somebody else, someone who isn't here anymore. I just don't want you to hold onto somebody who doesn't exist anymore; I want you to see me for I who I truly am."

"Does Rachel know?"

"Of course not. She's been pretty easy to manipulate, seeing as her mind is always occupied with silly things like fame; which, by the way, once you've travelled the universe, seem totally shallow and thoughtless. Getting on Vocal Adrenaline was a cinch, though, I've always been able to sing, no matter what body. It may even be part of my spirit."

"So, I know it's not exactly the first thing you'll want to talk about, but the kiss." Jesse's cheeks got noticeably redder at this. "So, are you bisexual, or-?"

"Once your spirit has been separated from your body, things like gender don't matter. On our planet, actually, nobody really had any 'orientation'. We just loved. Besides, fake dating Rachel doesn't involve any sex... at all She's kind of repulsive, actually.." Kurt started to feel badly for Rachel at this point. So he wasn't at all interested in her? And she may have been a little annoying, but mind control is something that not even she deserved. "It's not as bad as you th-"

"Alright, Jesse, you need to stop reading my mind, it's really starting to get on my nerves." Jesse laughed coyly, and right out of his skinny jeans' pocket, presented Kurt with a metallic ring.

"You know, everyone thinks it is like spying on somebody, peeking into their head. Thoughts talk. Loudly. Even if I try to ignore them, I can always tell what people are thinking." Jesse pointed to the booth across from them, an elderly couple, laughing and playing with their grandson. Kurt watched as he put on the ring, which while it wasn't fashionable, glowed in a way that only the supernatural could have. 'Hey, Jesse, kiss me'. To Kurt's pleasure, Jesse stared intently at the cute family, totally unaware of the medley of thoughts going through Kurt's head at that moment. "The boy can't stop laughing. Not because of that lame joke grandpa told, but because he can't believe how fat grandma is." Kurt let out a laugh of pure joy, and Jesse gazed into his eyes intently. It was strange, but for a second, it felt like he was six again. So, he calmly plucked his strong from his own glass, placed it into Jesse's, and began to sip, smiling impishly all the while. Kurt couldn't stop thinking how gorgeous Jesse was, even though he was pretty much an alien.

"That body. It's Charlie's body still, right?" Jesse nodded as he continued to sip from the chocolate milkshake that currently was drawing lots of stares. Lima most certainly didn't have too many guys coming in to share milkshakes. "So, why don't you want me to call you Charlie. I mean, it's his body, your spirit, but really, to me, it's always been your body. I only ever l-liked you." Kurt felt like kissing his ring for not revealing his near usage of 'love' for someone he hasn't seen for years. That would have been quite embarrassing.

"Well, I've been in other bodies, most like this, but my original body was a lot different. So, I'd like you to get to know me as how I truly am. Less about the body, more about the spirit. Besides, Charlie was the little boy, but Jesse is me." Kurt felt like he totally understood where Jesse was coming from. This was insane. He found out Charlie, his Charlie, was an alien named Jesse who read minds and manipulated people. But he didn't care. He was head over heels in love.

"I wonder what you looked like on your home planet. You didn't have tentacles or anything, did you?" Jesse uproariously laughed, but Kurt still felt anxious.

"Definitely not. No, I looked like a human." Kurt made a little arm motion for Jesse to continue on, so, reluctantly, Jesse continued. "Well, I was around 5 feet, four inches tall."

"That's kind of short, isn't it?" Jesse gave Kurt a little glare, and Kurt immediately, looked down at his feet. He wasn't exactly one to talk, was he?

"Anyway, I would say I was fairly slim, long, black, wavy hair. Didn't have the best rack, but-"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I should have told you, I guess I just forgot what people on this earth are like." Kurt looked at Jesse, who seemed a little dodgy at this point, and braced himself for a huge blow. "I was a girl before."

* * *

So, I felt the debate about dating transexual and transgender people has been something that has raged on for quite a long time. A lot of men don't feel comfortable dating women who were once men, and same with women dating women who were once women. I figured, why not have a focus on a topic like this to present a controversial issue through metaphor to people so they can come up with their own ideas and opinions. It really is the same thing. Well, lots of stuff happened this chapter, so I only have one update tonight. I hope you liked it, and it was a big leap in terms of content, so try and let me know what you thought. Until next time!


	7. Walk On Your Wavelength

New chapter! Sorry I took so long to update. I got pretty sick, but I also have these Royal Conservatory of Music classes once a week, and that takes up pretty much an entire evening. Homework has been a real pain, too. But I'm back, for now. So enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Kurt!" Jesse hated seeing Kurt upset. The little boy's porcelain white skin would be littered with tears, and his complexion would go beet red. Combined with his hair and over the top antics, he looked more than strange. It wasn't just the appearance of the bawling kid that upset Jesse, though, but the way that he wanted to give Kurt everything to be happy, but the boy was too proud to accept help. Or at least, that's what he thought. Now he was starting to think he was too afraid. Too afraid it was all a joke, too afraid he was being made a fool, too afraid people would change their minds. Most importantly, too afraid people would leave. Which Jesse knew Charlie would have to do eventually. A distant relative of Charlie's was starting to resurface, so in a few weeks time, his picture would be all over town. It was too risky to be stuck within a family he didn't even know,especially because there was no way the facade of little boy would last forever. He knew absolutely nothing about Charlie's life, let alone the lives of his family members, so he had to promise himself the second his picture went up, he went away. Jesse just didn't know how to say goodbye to Kurt. If he was going to look anything like he did now, how could he be left all alone here? Kurt looked up from his tears after pulling his head out from between his arms, and looked up to see Charlie. Things with Charlie had been getting weird lately. For example, on Valentine's Day, Kurt's teacher asked everybody to write a card to their Valentine; the teacher explained a valentine is someone you love. That when you see them, your heart races, and you want to say the right things, and you always want to be with them. You want to hold their hand, and give them tight hugs. Other girls in the class giggled and whispered about being kissed by the Valentine's, but Kurt knew that wasn't going to happen with his. Because as strange as it was, all of Mrs. Craig's descriptives applied to him and Charlie. After that, whenever the other boy came around, Kurt felt his face go a little read at the thought of what it would be like to kiss him. Today, though, he was too busy crying to really think too clearly. And apart from being incredibly embarrassed that Charlie had to see Kurt like this, he wasn't feeling much.

"Do you think I do girl stuff?" Kurt's voice sounded squeaky and raspy between his tears. "You know, singing, fashion shows, painting nails..." Jesse didn't want to ask who said whatever triggered him. Did it really matter? He was going to come to this realization, that he was different, one day, and at least now he could learn there was nothing wrong with him, and simply his classmates didn't get him.

"I think you do stuff that's cool. I like your fashion shows, and your nail painting. I really like your voice. And- I like you." Kurt blushed furiously, and neither boy knew what to say after that.

"But, does that mean you like girl stuff then?" Jesse didn't know how to respond to that. It was funny, really. Once upon a time, she was happy being a girl; she never really got up in the morning and beamed at her reflection, but she was content. Being a boy, though, was like her eyes had been opened wide for the first time. One of the benefits of who she was, really, is she didn't need modern day surgeries to fix the mistake that was so clearly made when her soul was put in that body; she simply became a he, and that was that. But some part of her smiled when she saw Kurt's more feminine qualities.

"Does it even matter? As long as we can like it together?" Kurt's tears immediately dried up, and Jesse saw where his mistake was made. That's promising a forever. A kind of safety net that wasn't really going to last. So, in that moment, in the body of a 9 year old boy, Jesse promised himself that one day, he would return for Kurt when Charlie's body was unrecognizable, and he would make sure somebody understood him.

* * *

"This doesn't change anything, Kurt." Kurt could hear exactly what Jesse was saying, but couldn't bother understanding the words coming out of it's mouth. His mouth? Her mouth? Kurt didn't even know what to think, let alone what to feel. An alien, that's bad enough, but a girl? Why did he invest so much into someone he knew so little about? This wasn't Charlie, this was a stranger.

"I- I don't know who you are." Kurt could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, and could barely feel Jesse reach out for his hand before he snapped. "Don't touch me!" Kurt could almost feel the entire diner go silent as he said this, and he immediately felt horrible. Just a few days ago, Kurt was drooling over Finn, who had no desire to be with him, and treated him like some kind of predator, like he was less than human. And Jesse- wasn't human. Kurt didn't know how to deal with this. Jesse's eyes were filled with burning tears, and you could feel his agony coming right from within him. But Kurt couldn't deal with things right then, so ignoring the choking sob that came from the boy he once loved, he left the alien girl in the body of a boy to wonder how things got so wrong.

* * *

"I don't understand, uh-"

"Finn, after everything I did for you and your baby mama drama, I think you kind of owe me this much. I told you already, movie, food, mindless talking. Get my mind off of things." Kurt felt like a ghost around Lima the second he left the diner. He couldn't have been bothered to even dress up for his former crush's coming over. The image of Jesse's face just wouldn't clear out of Kurt's head, so he decided that an evening of movies and nonsense with a total airhead may clear things up.

"Why didn't you just ask Mercedes over?" And it was true, he could have. But the second she saw him, she would know something was wrong, and he didn't know what would be worse. The fact he would have to lie to his best friend, or that he would have to rat out his former love as an alien being.

"Mercedes has family commitments. Come on downstairs, we can pick out a movie. You brought food, oh, wow." Finn brought enough food to feed the entire U.S Military Forces, which would probably all end up in his own stomach. Kurt couldn't help but think about how adorable he was when he was stuffing his face, yapping about Sour Patch Kids, or when they made those cupcakes for Artie- then Kurt decided he had enough problems on his mind without shamelessly crushing on the guy who was bending over his DVD collection. Much to Kurt's dismay, right as he worked up the nerve to check out his rear, Finn swiveled around, and Kurt's eyes went right for his feet.

"So, we have E.T-"

"No."

"Avatar."

"Overrated."

"Men In Black."

"Which one?"

"Two."

"Definitely not."

"Mars Attack."

"Cliched."

"Planet 51."

"Lame."

"Alien."

"What the hell, Finn, do you only own movies with aliens in them?" Finn shrugged sheepishly, as he flipped through the remainder of his DVD's, all of which involved aliens. Kurt was in no need of reminders of his relationship with Jesse, so he waltzed on over to the collection, and pulled 500 Days of Summer out.

"It's a really superb movie. It has romance, comedy, intellect." Finn smiled reluctantly as Kurt put the disc into the DVD player. "Zooey Deschanel is what you might describe as smoking, so you at least have that to look forward to." Finn nodded his head, then, as the menu started up, clumsily played with the DVD case while eating handfuls of Smartfood popcorn, which Kurt wasn't going to bother and say was quite bad in excess.

"After it looks as if she's left his life for good this time, Tom Hansen reflects back on the just over one-"

"Read to yourself, Finn."

"Oh, sorry." The movie started up, and Finn laughed quite obnoxiously at the opening credit, which Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes at. Was he actually crazy enough to fall for someone so purely invested in finding humor through only the most blatantly obvious methods of slapstick? Kurt found himself even more annoyed, because his dedicated time for gazing at Joseph Gordon Levitt was interrupted when he felt Finn tugging at his sleeve.

"What is it, Finn Hudson?

"Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but this kind of reminds me of you right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're all sad and stuff, and your clothes are all worn out. And you haven't even told me more of those facts you had about how prolonged exposure to girls can cause your hair to fall out." Kurt winced at the last one, which luckily went unnoticed by Finn. Actually, the boy could have been brain dead and he would have worked out by now what his schemes were. The fact he came, though, meant he trusted him, which did invoke a feeling of bliss in his chest.

"Yeah. I have been sad lately."

"Well, I'm here to talk about it, if it's a guy-"

"It's a guy." Finn swallowed loudly, then took a huge chomp out of his licorice.

"Great. Is it someone I know, in Glee Club, does he go to-"

"It's Jesse. St. James." Kurt watched Finn's expression move through an entire array of displays, so instead of watch him kick a chair over, he decided to take matters into his own hands. "Don't worry, I'm not crushing on him or anything, and he isn't harassing me. We used to know each other, a long, long time ago." Finn nodded silently, then went back to eating his food. The silence was unbearable. They shared laughs and little remarks throughout the movie, but after Jesse's name was brought up, it was like someone shot a gun in the Hummel house. In some ways, Kurt felt badly for picking this film, because it reminded him a little of Finn's situation with Rachel.

"Why can't she just be with him, you know?" Kurt looked up from his bag of organic chips to see Finn staring wistfully at the television set. From how it looked, his eyes could have been filled with tears. "I mean, he likes her, she liked him, why can't they just make it work." Kurt was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, and knowing how the movie ended, he felt it best to stop things ASAP.

"That's it. Movie's done." Finn looked up at Kurt like he shot his puppy, but Kurt didn't budge.

"But-"

"No. You want Rachel. I want Jesse. We're letting little distractions get in our way. Why don't you just reach out and fight for her!"

"I tried, but-"

"Tried, as in tried once. Rachel loves you, Finn. She may be too proud to show it, but she does. So just go out there, and show her exactly how you feel." Kurt felt immensely proud of himself. He could have said that his sadness came from the incessant nagging of girls, but he knew for once he had to do the right thing. But it didn't apply just for Finn. Kurt had to do the same. He loved Jesse. If Jesse was an alien, who cares? A girl? He was a boy now, and he would treat a transgendered person just the same. All of these little details were just excuses to try and chicken out of an epic romance. Maybe Kurt was afraid committing so early to so much drama would be a mistake. But the one thing he's learned is that when it came to Jesse, he could always count on him to be the person he fell in love with.

* * *

I almost felt like going Kinn, but that would have been a huge betrayal. Hey, I may think him and Jesse have an epic romance thing going on, but if you have something in mind, share it with me. Do you think he should be with Finn, Jesse, or Wes? The jock, the alien, or the alien hunter? It's all very dramatic, isn't it? Well, I guess that's that. By the way, Sky Ferreira is this amazing singer I've followed since March, and she has her first official US single, Obsession. Check it out on iTunes, it's unreal. Seriously, so good that it deserves a shameless plug. Until next time!


	8. Kiss Me

So, I am awful, I know, I didn't update for a while, but I have an excuse. Well, excuses. Condensed version? Mom's birthday, super sick, music lessons, brother coming home from university, even sicker, and crazy homework. Phew, I hate that part, I'd rather just give you what you came for. The chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"You know, this may not be as good as an idea as I thought."

"Come on. What happened to 'reach out and fight'?" Well, Kurt wished that was the guy who was sitting in the car with his best friend, but it wasn't. Now, he was just a nervous guy who was afraid to tell his transgendered alien lover how he felt, potentially in front of his current girlfriend. Bringing Finn was a lot tackier than he thought, too. Sure his goal was for Finn to go in first and deal with Rachel, but come on; it was definitely sleazy. Two guys go for their loves, same place, same time? And Finn, his supposed secret weapon, was currently trying to suck all of the peanut butter out of a Reese cup, with an expression as void of thought or emotion as a black hole. He could just turn back now and forget about it. But the old, lasting all of five seconds, Kurt, knew he had to go all out, and just do it. Tell Jesse how he felt.

"Ack, Finn, what the hell!" The car radio screeched on, the volume far too loud than Finn had anticipated, which caused his former crush to shrug sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"This isn't the time for music."

"But, it's your Madonna CD. I thought it might help you get in the zone." Right then, it was playing Burning Up, which Kurt normally would have liked, but his mind immediately flashed to the sore memory of Jesse singing it. Why did he have to be so incredibly hot when performing, but impossible to date off of the stage? So, he quickly reached for the 'Skip' button, and tried to get the courage to talk to Jesse. If Finn, slob of the decade, awfully unromantic jock, could seduce Rachel, then why couldn't he get with his childhood sweetheart? And why was it any different now than before? "Uh, can we change it to that, like, four seconds song, that might be a little more upbeat."

"4 Minutes, Finn!" Kurt's tone came off snarlier than he anticipated, which did make him feel a little badly. But in reality, he hadn't been paying much attention to the music playing; and what had Coach Sylvester said? WWMD. What Would Madonna Do. The icon would speak, and hopefully show him the way home. He was just hoping it wouldn't be Like A Virgin; that definitely didn't apply to him. You see, like usually implies that something isn't 100% accurate, but his clear boyfriendless existance indicated Madonna should try singing110% A Virgin. But that wasn't the song at all. Kurt recognized it the second he heard the beat, and he turned to see Finn obnoxiously shimmying to the song.

"Oh, this is kind of cool, actually. Slow, but mellow, sweet, and stuff. I should totally sing this to Rachel!" As Finn got up to leave the car, Kurt's hand immediately reached across to Finn's arm, and the blubbering jock was caught right where he was seated. "Uh, or... not?"

"You're not singing this song."

"Why not?"

"Because I am."

* * *

It was all set up. OK, fine, the whole thing was a mess, but there was a plan of some sort, and if things didn't go well, at least they knew an effort was made. They were parked in front of Jesse's house, where Rachel was supposed to be at that moment, but luckily, Kurt managed to pay off Sunshine to send an urgent tweet that Idina Menzel was making a visit to the local mall right that second. Kurt was just glad he didn't have to hear another ridiculous story about how Rachel thinks they look alike. It was absurd that she saw even a slight resemblance. So, while Rachel was stalking a starlet, Kurt and Finn would make sure to serenade Jesse in the most romantic way possible. They had spent the last while loosely throwing Christmas lights around the nearby houses, causing a young boy to follow them like a lost puppy, then a man with a shot gun to make Finn beg for his life while he had been trying to throw rose petals on his front porch. Eventually, the entire neighborhood looked like Cupid himself had thrown up on the place, which was tacky, but necessary. Fine, the guy being paid $20 an hour to dress in a giant heart was beyond tacky, but Kurt didn't have many suitors; this wasn't going to be a serenade. This would be a world changing event.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kurt? I mean, it's kind of... uh, extravarent."

"It's extravagant, Finn. And yes, I have to do this. For Jesse. For us." Finn nodded unsurely, then backed up to the car. You see, Kurt's dad owning an auto shop proved quite useful when one needed to hook up numerous lights to a car engine to power them. The only unfortunate thing is nobody was here to keep Kurt comfortable while he moved closer towards the window, then pulled the microphone out of his jacket pocket. Kurt knew it was insanely cliche, but he had to. Right on cue, Jesse walked up to his window, probably looking for the source of the loud duck quacking (Finn's idea, as if that had to be explained), and Kurt made sure to make direction eye contact. Or was it supposed to be 'don't make eye contact'? Kurt wasn't 100% sure, but he knew that whichever was more difficult was probably the one he should be doing; so Kurt looked right into Jesse's gorgeous brown eyes.

"What are you doing, Kurt?" Jesse didn't sound angry, but hurt. Like Kurt had taken a stake and plunged it through his heart. But Kurt wasn't going to let one little mistake ruin what they could have. Seven years had gone by, and they were both totally different people, but had still gotten through that. Kurt turned to see Finn giving him the corniest thumbs up a guy could get, and proceeded to rev the engine, illuminating nearly every house within the view from Jesse's balcony. As Jesse tried to figure out exactly what was going on, Kurt heard the music start up, and for once, he genuinely felt stage fright.

"Trying hard to control my heart

I walk over to where you are

Eye to eye we need no words at all."

The second Jesse recognized the song as Crazy For You, his eyes lit up, and Kurt knew the sentiment was clear. Kurt felt like he could have thrown his microphone off of a cliff at this point, because Jesse had already gotten the point. But his alien potential lover had a smile he thought he might never see again after his stunt earlier, so Kurt was willing to make this moment last as long as possible.

"Slowly now we begin to move

Every breath I'm deeper into you

Soon we two are standing still in time

If you read my mind, you'll see

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my-"

The music abruptly stopped. The expression on Kurt's face was pissed off enough to make Jesse fall head over heels in love with the boy, but wasn't doing much favors for Kurt's own experiences.

"Finn! The engine!" Finn stepped out of the car, and after trying to scream and obnoxiously wave gigantic motions, he moved closer to Jesse's house to explain to Kurt.

"The power just went out. It was so weird, my phone is dead too." Kurt quickly pulled out his cell phone, in pure anger, of course. This amazingly romantic moment was being murdered by stupid Finn and his electrical issues. Kurt looked at his phone, and saw the 93% charged battery appeared to be completely drained. He fiddled with the power button, the brightness, even pulled the battery out and back in, but it was no use.

"It's OK, Kurt. I know the song. And if it ends anything like I thought it did, I've got something for you." Kurt turned from his useless cellphone to find himself in the arms of Jesse, who was planting a kiss right on Kurt's lips. It was magical. The kiss on the forehead had been a blessing, but the moment Kurt had dreamed of was finally here. The moment was, as with the others in the evening, interrupted, when Kurt's cellphone went off.

"I don't understand, I thought it wasn't working."

"It wasn't, Finn! Let me just see..." Kurt broke free from Jesse's safe embrace, and looked at his display. It was from Wes. Kurt didn't even remember giving Wes his number, which was strange apart from the fact his phone had been dead just seconds ago.

Wes - kurt, the guy you're w/ is nt who he syz he is i'm coming ovr 2 sort thngs out, i'll expln l8r. c u soon

Kurt was stunned. Wes was smoking hot, was a total geek, and texted like a tween girl? But not just that. He had to be talking about the alien thing. But how the hell did he even know he was with Jesse at that point in time? Or even know Jesse period!

"What is it?" Jesse looked concerned for his... friend, and Finn just looked plain confused. Kurt wanted to get things done, which meant a certain amount of panic was going to have to occur.

"Jesse, get the hell out of here!"

"Damn it, Kurt, you made me do all that so you could break up with him at his own house?"

"Finn, I-"

"The lights? The music? I may not be the smartest, but I'm pretty sure that song was about being in love, or telepathy, I'm not sure."

"Finn!"

"What?"

"Get in the car!" Kurt turned to Jesse, who was standing on his own driveway, looking quite stunned at Kurt's panic. "You too, Jesse." Jesse sprinted towards the car, looking just as panicky as Kurt. "Wait." Jesse turned mid sprint to see Kurt's panic stricken face was replaced by a totally solemn expression. "I wanted to say- I love you." Jesse smiled, no, beamed back at Kurt, then rushed over to his childhood friend and gave him the kiss they so rightfully deserved. It was everything Kurt had hoped for. That thing, that moment, when you kiss someone and everything around becomes hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this person and you realize that that person is the only person that you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life, and for one moment you get this amazing gift and you want to laugh and you want to cry because you feel so lucky that you found it and so scared that that it will go away all at the same time. That moment when you begin to quote random Drew Barrymore movies, but don't even care, because the love you are drowning in is enough to make you feel like you are flying. It was pure magic.

"Kurt, come on!" The two lovebirds finished they're embrace, then promptly hopped into the car where Finn was waiting. "It's funny, like, the car engine is working, but all of the electricity stopped working." Jesse's face went grave, which didn't go unnoticed by Kurt. "So, do you want to, like, explain why we are running, no, driving away. Yeah, driving away?" Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Jesse managed to get the words out before him.

"Somebody knows I'm an alien."

* * *

Sorry, bad cliffhanger, I always try to end with cliffhangers, but that was super lame, and I'll be the first to admit it. On a totally random note... I dyed my hair! Red heads can only be called 'ginger' so often, so I'm now officially a dark brown hair color. I love it. So, random note over, wasn't that fun? Until next time!


	9. They Don't Understand You

Wow, I thought it was way longer than this. Whatever. I went driving for the first time! It's illegal to drive in Canada without insurance, so even though I've had my license since JULY! this was my first driving experience, cause my dad was beyond lazy for filling out the paperwork. Oh, and it's my G1, which like a learner's permit in the US. I know, lame, I wish I was American. Angst over. Chapter time! Enjoy!

* * *

"What the f-"

"The road, Finn!" Finn couldn't believe it. Alien? This had to be a joke. I mean, sure, maybe there was life out there in the universe they didn't know about, but Jesse? He was no alien.

"Alien? B-b-bu-bu-"

"But what? Look, I'm sorry we're only telling you now, but-"

"You knew!" Finn swiftly turned his head to face Kurt, who was being very careful to avoid any eye contact whatsoever. "You knew and you didn't tell me. What, so you think if Rachel was an alien that I wouldn't tell you, is that how it is, because I trusted you, Kurt, I trusted you, and now we're speeding down the road in a car, no idea where we're going, because we're being chased by someone hunting a real life alien, who happens to be Rachel's boyfriend. You, Kurt Hummel, are a terrible friend." Finn didn't mean for his words to sting so much, but he wanted him to know how badly it stung to be lied to. He wasn't an idiot. Well, a total idiot. He deserved to be talked to, treated like he had feelings. Feelings Kurt stomped all over so he could hide his stupid alien lover from him. It beat Kurt crushing on him, but even that Finn felt strange about. There was a strange comfort in Kurt's creepy 'I-watch-you-while-you-sleep-and-smell-your-football-uniform' glances, so Finn did feel a little strange about Kurt's moving on. To an alien? Was that the standards these days, was Finn such a dense lug that even some creature from a far off planet was better than him?

"I'm not a creature, Finn, I'm practically human, but if you don't take this ring, then I can read your thoughts, if that's creature enough for you." Finn turned from the steering wheel to take the heavy ring from the palm of Jesse's hand. Finn felt Jesse's cold and knowing glare, and he instantly knew he had probably seen something in his head he didn't want repeated.

"Jesse, I'm sorry, but this guy, he- I know him." Jesse shot Kurt a look of total disbelief, and Finn just continued driving, not wanting to let Kurt feel any more accepted than he needed to be. "His name is Wes, I went out with him before we were- before I knew- well, you know what I mean."

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Positive. He hunts aliens, and he got really weird about the fallen star you had given me." Finn's ears perked up at the mention of a falling star. Finn turned towards the ornate jewelry piece he guessed was it, which was resting on Kurt's porcelain features, and immediately sent out a wish.

"But how did he know about me being a- Finn Hudson, you are almost seventeen years old, if you want a damn puppy dog, ask your parents!" Finn withdrew into the driver's seat sheepishly as soon as he realized the stupid ring was nothing but a cellphone like device. Stupid thing.

"I don't know, and that's the hard part, I-"

"Open your heart to me!" The ring tone blared out from Finn's cell loud and clear, and Kurt looked down at it to find it was a call from the one and only Rachel Berry.

"Seriously, Finn? Open Your Heart? You need to get on that fast, before you drown in the desperation of it all." Finn reached over for his phone, but Kurt smacked his hand away, in typical diva fashion. "Nuh-uh, both hands on the wheel, I'm not getting pulled over because Mr. I Want a Puppy is talking on a cell phone to a girl who's fashion travesties could be heard from miles away without the assistance of modern technology." Finn cursed as he heard Jesse snickering away in the backseat to Kurt's rant, and even more so as Kurt hit 'Talk' to engage in conversation with his nemesis.

"Hey, Berry."

"Oh, Kurt, hey, um, is Finn here?" Her voice sounded pained, a little panicky, and that instantly set off warning bells in Kurt's mind. So, as much as it pained him to do so, he put the phone on speaker, and held it towards Finn's mouth.

"Hey, Rach, what's up?"

"Finn, I've made a terrible mistake, I'm- I'm so sorry, tell Kurt I'm sorry, I'm so-"

"Rach, what's the matter, you haven't done anything wrong-"

"But I did, Finn! You know how I told you guys I was kind of psychic." Oh boy. Kurt could see where this one was going. Well, he could a few days ago. But considering he was holding the hand of his transgendered alien lover at that exact moment, Kurt felt his horizons were being quite expanded. "Wes is my cousin's best friend's older brother, and when he came over to our house for a dinner party, I- I saw something. And I told him what I saw."

"What did you see?" Silence. "Rachel?"

"I saw what you are, Jesse. I know you're an extra terrestrial from the far reaches of the galaxy." Jesse would have normally given a sharp intake of breath at this announcement, but her ridiculous wording made him fight to not burst into laughter. "Wes hates your kind, and I saw- Kurt, and you, you were together, and I wasn't thinking straight, and so I thought, maybe, if he knew, then Kurt couldn't have you anymore. It'd just be you and me." Silence. "But I know now how crazy that was, and I never should have done anything! Wes is following you as we speak, and is setting up pyrite circles."

"Uh, what are those?" Finn was the first who was willing to speak. Jesse was too horrified his ex girlfriend had tried to take his life. Kurt had never gotten along with Rachel, but this? How could she do this to them? To him? They weren't best friends, but they most certainly weren't enemies.

"Shredded pyrite in certain circular patterns is like a barbed wire fence for spirits. Your spirit is fine if it was born attached to your body, but if it isn't your natural state, then I'm afraid-"

"Your body and soul will die a torturous death if you try to pass the border for too long." Jesse's voice rang out loud and clear, and you could feel the tension from miles away. Jesse had thought he had been using Rachel, but clearly, she was the one with all of the pull thus far. Had she even fallen for any of his mind tricks? Or did she just play along? A loud honk was heard from directly behind them, and Kurt turned to see Wes' rusty old truck was trailing at a ridiculous close pace.

"Alright, Rach, we've got to go!"

"Wait, Finn, don't hang up yet, I lov-" Finn hung the phone up, and immediately felt relieved. Kurt had lied, but to protect Finn. He had to protect his friend from any unnecessary hurt, and considering Rachel was putting all of their lives in risk, she wasn't exactly in their good books at that point. Finn turned and shared a sad smile with Kurt, which was interrupted by the loud ringing of rocks against the window. Jesse's hands immediately flew towards his ears, cupping his ear drums, screaming at a ridiculously loud volume.

"Let me guess. Alien thing?" Kurt shrugged, and Finn tried to ignore the blood curdling noise from the backseat to focus on driving. Then it hit Kurt.

"Finn, you have to promise you'll keep driving, OK? That you won't go back for me?" Finn cocked his head in that adorable way, and with Jesse bawling in the backseat, he was looking even cuter than usual.

"Uh, I don't get it. But sure, I'll keep going. Why?" Kurt turned over to Jesse, who's screaming had finally died down, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Jesse ran his hands through Kurt's hair, and they enjoyed the embrace briefly, but sweetly. Kurt left the arms of his boyfriend, and turned to see Finn, looking like a totally dedicated driver and best friend. Well, in reality, he was so repulsed to see Kurt with this guy that he couldn't look at them, but since he didn't have words for that yet, he chose not to say anything at all. Kurt, though, must have thought it was sweet, because much to Jesse's great annoyance, Kurt reached in, and gave Finn a short kiss on the forehead, sending Finn into a fit of confusion. What just happened? Wait. What? Kurt? The poor boy had no idea what was going on. Kurt turned to his two boys, practically men, blew them a quick kiss, threw the car door open, and leapt for the pavement, leading the other two to scream as loud as humanly possible.

"Stop the car, you goddamn oaf!"

"Well, you selfish ass, if you hadn't been screaming like a banshee, you'd know Kurt told me to not stop under any circumstances." Jesse tried to fight for an argument, but nothing came. Looking back, Finn saw exactly how well Kurt's plan had gone; Wes had stopped dead in his tracks, and come to Kurt's rescue. Finn just hoped he wouldn't be needing rescuing from his rescuer.

* * *

That cliffhanger was a little better if I do say so myself. Well, I hope you enjoyed! Until next time!


End file.
